Happy Birthday, Darling
by despairing.soul
Summary: AU! The very important day is coming with the speed of light but L still doesn't have a present for his boyfriend. What to buy a man who doesn't consider tangible goods as truly valuable? The detective needs to use the most of his great mind to figure something out... And he has to hurry up if he doesn't want to be late... Will he satisfy the certain auburn-haired teen in the end?


**Author's Note: For the very first time since the school started I've had the opportunity to _rest_ and _relax. _Do you know how unwinding is hiking in the beautiful mountains? Especially when the sun shines so bright... I could hardly believe that it might be that warm in November! I wish we had more long weekends... Anyway, happy Independance Day to any of you who are my fellow countrymen :3**

**This is the fifth one-shot in the after-Enemies or Lovers? series. Obviously can be read without knowing the main plot. OOCness and AU!**

**Light's birthday should be in February... Let's just ignore this fact ;D**

**The events described here are made up for the purposes of this fanfiction. I have no idea if things like that really exist ;) **

**Rated M for sexual references.**

* * *

><p>The last two weeks Ryuuzaki spent on thinking really intensively. It's not like he didn't use to spend his time on practicing his intellect - that was actually the main occupation consuming all the hours when he was awake. But this particular time was different from all his usual objects of wonder.<p>

The calendar never lied - that one specific date was coming with the speed of light and L had to hurry up so as not to be late.

But for the very first time the greatest detective in the world couldn't make up his mind. It was really frustrating for him and his nervousness started being rather visible. Finally one certain teen noticed the tension in his behavior and moves.

'Has something happened, L?' Light asked one day when Ryuuzaki didn't answer his question for the third time. He was piercing his beautiful caramel eyes to the detective's face in a probing look.  
>And obviously he was the one who was responsible for L's confusion. And probably you would like to know why a teenage boy was causing so many storms in the head of the greatest mind in the world...?<p>

Well, partially because this particular teenager was his genius boyfriend and had been living with him for more than half a year now in their own flat in the center of London. But the real reason was the fact that this boy was turning 18 next week and L still couldn't find the appropriate present for him. Even the Christmas present wasn't that problematic. What to buy the man who didn't consider tangible goods as truly valuable? Light believed in the power of mind, not goods and Ryuuzaki wanted this gift to be special.

'I am just frustrated, Raito-kun' L replied slowly barely controlling his voice from speaking up. He was chewing his thumb furiously.

'Stop that before you've bitten it off' Light took gently his hand forcing L to let his thumb go. 'And I really prefer you with all your digits' the boy added smiling and stroking lightly Ryuuzaki's hand. L peeked at him and without thinking pulled the teen into a huge embrace forcing him to sit on his lap on the sofa. Light, being completely surprised didn't react and just let the detective place himself like Ryuuzaki wanted it.

'Lawliet, what are you doing?' The boy chuckled in slight embarrassment slowly relaxing and placing his legs on the both sides of L's hips. He looked down into the black eyes of the detective waiting for an explanation.

'I felt the urge to hold you' Ryuuzaki answered with innocent expression. 'It helps my frustration partially disappear' he added pulling the boy closer and burying his face into the warmth of Light's chest.

'I guess I know how you feel' the teen snorted stroking Ryuuzaki's eternally messy hair.

'Do you...?' He heard the muffled question.

'Well, yeah. Have you any idea how frustrating is the fact that all the great conferences take place in the States?' Light threw in bitterly. 'And again, I'll miss all the latest information. I want to get to know all the info as one of the first not when everybody else gets it' he mumbled with a sulky expression.

'What this conference will be about?' L asked with growing interest kissing lightly the boy's chin.

'It's titled _"The Power Of Calculation"_ but it's gonna be more about the newest ways of using the most of your brain. I would love to be able to be there!' Light exclaimed turning his head around and peeking at his laptop. 'I am the best student in the whole England and one of the most intelligent people _in the world_! Why the hell I never get any invitations?' He shook his head with slight annoyance.

'Where exactly it's going to take place?' L murmured forcing the boy to turn his face to him again.

'Washington, D.C., you understand? I've always wanted to go there! It's so unfair that I wasn't invited again!' He sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against Ryuuzaki's one.

Something twitched in the detective's mind and he slowly widened his lips in a smile. He moved his head forward a bit giving the teen a quick chaste kiss and placing him on the couch near him. L stood up and took his cell phone out of jeans' pocket peeking discreetly at the screen of Light's laptop for getting farther information connected with the upcoming conference.

'Where are you going, L?' He heard the boy's voice and stopped for a second.

'I've got one matter to deal with' he replied finally. 'Nothing really dangerous or time-consuming, Raito-kun. I'll be back before your dinner' he threw in taking a coat from a hanger.

'You'd better!' Light shouted after him. 'Keep in mind that tomorrow I'm leaving early so I'm coming to bed at 11 p.m. at least!'

L smirked. Of course, he would keep it in mind. He had some plans on giving his boyfriend _real_ reasons to miss him during the five days he'd be away.

Light had been asked to represent his university in the annual Universities Meeting in Berlin. Yagami was the best choice - the real pride of his college. He was to give a little speech during the opening as a youngster genius and the top student in England. Then, the teen would come back on the day of his birthday and until that time everything must have been prepared. L knew that his idea was brilliant and the best he could ever come up with.

He left the building and headed forward not really caring where he was going.

'Yes, Ryuuzaki?' Watari finally answered the phone with weariness in his voice. L felt slight pricks of conscious but quickly overcame them knowing that his request was far too important to simply leave it behind.

'I've got a request' L started without any unnecessary courtesies. 'Have you heard about these conferences which take place in Washington, D.C.? These about developing one's mental abilities?' He asked quickly.

'Wait a second...' Ryuuzaki heard quiet typing on a keyboard. 'Aha, got them. This year's one is starting in two weeks time and is to last for three days. They are quite popular and every year gather more and more people interested in the topic of their meetings. The entrance is available only for those who were invited beforehand and people go nuts to get there... _Literally_' Watari seemed to be surprised. 'Why do you want to know all of that, Ryuuzaki?' He added a question.

'I want you to get two invitations and arrange a month stay in the city and flight there and back from London's airport. The departure should be at least the two days before the conference starts...'

'Wait, wait' Watari interrupted having head full of suspicions. 'Why are you asking me for something like _that_?'

'That's not all, Watari. I need a month-off as well' the detective said in his monotonous tone knowing that his words would piss his talker off.

'I'll pretend that I didn't hear this last sentence and you will stop this tomfoolery, L' the older man hissed through set teeth.

'I wasn't asking for your permission, Watari' the detective's voice was as cool as ice. 'Besides, I think that I have every right to want to actually have some rest. I've been working like a mule on the previous case of this triple murder recently' he was walking around the empty park passing the same path for the third time.

'You cannot just disappear for a whole month!' The older man exclaimed with anger. 'Who knows what could happen during such a long period of time!'

'I am pretty sure that you can perfectly cope with everything without me' L drawled. 'Besides, you have Mello and Near. They would _die_ to be able to finally deal with a real case.'

'They are still as inexperienced as kids are, L! I cannot trust them the way I trust you!' Watari was trying to persuade L to forget about his reckless idea but deeply inside his mind he knew that it was already over and there was no way this stubborn detective would change his mind.

'One day when I am gone, they will have to take all my responsibilities. The sooner they try out the role of L, the better for them' Ryuuzaki stated kicking a small stone which appeared in his way.

'What made you come up with such a crazy idea, L? I doubt you could actually benefit much from such a conference...' Watari couldn't understand the point.

'Actually, it's not for me but for Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki murmured. 'He has his 18th birthday next week and I couldn't find any better present for him...'

'Why am I not surprised?' Watari snorted feeling the anger again. 'Every time you're doing something irrational is because of _that boy_!'

'Listen closely, Watari because I am not going to repeat it. This is really important to me, do you understand? 18th birthday is always something extraordinary. It's a significant moment after all. The symbolic passage from adolescence to adulthood. Even if he's already started living like a grown-up, I know that secretly he expects something special. If not consciously then subconsciously for sure. Everybody does so. Even I did, don't you remember that?' He asked with passion in his low voice.

'I do remember' Watari admitted unwillingly. 'But still I cannot say it's a good idea. What have the hormones done to you?'

'I've changed, that's true' L replied. 'But at last I feel that I am alive, Watari. Light gives me that feeling and I am not going to apologize for the happiness I gain when he's around.' He sat heavily on a bench feeling arising irritation. 'I am not asking for approval. I don't even need your understanding. All I want you to do is to arrange the stay in Washington for the two of us and get the invitations.'

'You're aware that it won't be easy at all' Watari sighed.

'We both know that nothing is impossible for you' L threw in. 'I need them for at least Sunday.' He added because Light was coming back on Monday.

'It's only four days... You're working me to bones, Ryuuzaki' the older man snapped.

'You could get them even by tomorrow, Watari' L said. 'Don't pretend that it's a difficult task.'

'Fine' the man replied and cut off the call.

Lawliet only shook his head and slowly got up heading for the apartment. He'd spent almost an hour on this conversation and had to hurry if he wanted to play a little with his boyfriend before he'd fallen asleep. He licked his lips over thinking about all the things he was going to do to his adorable little uke after coming home...

***5 days later***

L was so impatient. Light's plane was late for almost an hour now and he didn't feel good among all the people gathered at the airport. Besides, he'd already been awfully missing the teen. The awareness that his lover had been spending great time so far away from him with other people was annoying him. He didn't like sharing his things.

He was sitting on a chair trying his best not to crouch but couldn't stop himself from sucking a thumb. He always did it when he was deeply in thoughts or was just nervous, like now.

Finally, the voice from the control center announced that the plane from Berlin had landed. Ryuuzaki bit down on his thumb strongly trying to compose his impatience and the urge to stand up and start walking circles.

When the passengers at last started coming to the hall, he couldn't help it and his feet moved without his knowing stamping in a quick, impatient pace.

So many people... Where the hell is _Light_?!

And there he came. Sunglasses in his auburn hair, beige shirt and dark brown and _so tight_ trousers, grey jacket flung over his shoulder nonchalantly and a small valise he was pulling behind him. His beautiful Light had finally come.

When the boy noticed L his lips widened in a smile filled with relief and he started walking towards the detective. Lawliet awakened from his awe and quickly passed the distance between them hugging the teen tightly. His arms wrapped possessively around Light's waist and he pulled the boy into a strong embrace not caring about all the strangers around them. Light gasped in surprise but smoothly gave in returning the hug and pulling him as close as possible.

'At last in my arms...' L whispered kissing the teen's temple and taking his hand. 'Happy birthday, darling' he purred in his ear as they were leaving the building and heading for a limousine Watari was driving.

'You remembered' Light mumbled blushing.

'Of course, how could I forget? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot about my love's birthday?' L opened the door before the boy and went inside after him.

'Disappointing' the teen chuckled lightly sitting near the detective so that their shoulders and legs were clung to each other. Light rested his head on Ryuuzaki's arm breathing deeply and smiling.

'Your speech was amazing' L broke the silence. 'As charming as always' he said clasping their fingers.

'You heard it?' The boy asked opening his eyes and looking up on Ryuuzaki's face.

'Sure. Couldn't miss it' he smiled leaning down and pecking Light's nose. 'You're born for talking to the crowds.'

'Did you miss me, Lawliet?' The teen asked quietly burying his face into the crook of L's neck and inhaling deeply.

'Like hell. I don't like being apart from you' Ryuuzaki was gently stroking the boy's arm.

'So we feel the same.' Light murmured in husky voice and with a smile across the handsome face.

'Are you tired, Raito-kun?' L asked quietly breathing in his favorite scent.

'Not really' the reply came. 'The flight lasted just for an hour, you know. I'm only a bit sick of all the people wanting something from me' the boy admitted with a little dose of weariness.

'But you know that you cannot fall asleep yet...' Ryuuzaki purred tousling the teen's hair.

'Oh, really?' Light mumbled in the same playful tone slowly raising up and sitting on L's lap astride which was far more comfortable.

'Hmmm' the detective hummed like a content cat. 'I've missed this _so much_'.

At this moment the car suddenly broke and the two of them landed on the floor of the exclusive vehicle. L was found on top of the teen who was lying beneath him. The detective smirked and leaned forward capturing Light's mouth.

'I've missed that _too_' he chuckled trailing his slender finger along the boy's lips.

'You'd better stop this cooing and come back to your seats!' They heard an annoyed snap of Watari who'd seen and heard everything since their departure gritting his teeth and clenching digits on a steering wheel.

'Right' Ryuuzaki ignored the man's annoyance and helped the boy stand up. 'We'll have plenty of time after the dinner after all.'

'Dinner?' Light raised a brow intrigued a bit sitting on a seat again.

'Little surprise for my Light-chan' L whispered in his ear and smiled feeling that the boy's face heated up immediately.

'C-chan?' The teen whispered back with wide open eyes. That was the very first time his lover called him like that.

The detective only chuckled and pulled his hand opening the car-door.

'Where are we, L?' Light asked weakly eyeing on the big villa in front of them.

'In the suburbs of London, of course' the detective replied. 'Hurry up or the dinner will cool down.' Saying that he dragged the teen forward the entrance.

'What is this place...?' Light asked in astonishment admiring the expensive décor. The inside was so spacious and filled with the modern furniture at the same time. The building was _enormous_.

'The place where we are going to celebrate your coming-out-of-age, Raito-kun' L answered calmly smiling slightly as seeing the boy's amazement.

Then, Light noticed a big table in the middle of the room which was already set with silver cutlery, two burning candles and two glasses waiting for being filled with red wine.

'L...' The teen was speechless. He couldn't find any appropriate words to describe his feelings. 'I-I don't know what to say...'

'You don't need to say anything, my love' Ryuuzaki purred. 'Your loss for words is the best response I could get. Shall we sit?' The detective asked touching the boy's hip.

'Just a second, I need to refresh myself...' Light disentangled himself from L's embrace and quickened to the room he considered as bathroom. Thanks heavens, he wasn't wrong.

The boy leaned against a washbowl looking straight at his flushed reflection. He couldn't understand how the hell Lawliet had managed to prepare all of this. How could he know that was all Light _wanted_? All Light _needed_...?

He took a very quick shower and brushed his teeth. Exceptionally, he let his hair look a bit messy and quickly pulled a white shirt (purposely leaving two upper buttons unfastened) and black tight trousers on himself.

Then, he slowly opened the door peeking outside and seeing L who was pouring the alcohol into the wine glasses. His lover was standing in the semidarkness and his pale skin was beautifully contrasting with the black of his hair and pants. He also was wearing a white shirt which was so unusual that Light wasn't able to prevent a quiet chuckle. The detective raised his sight meeting caramel eyes and smiled leaving the bottle on the table and coming to the teen.

Light breathed in the air smelling L's bubble bath and shut his eyes for a moment. Ryuuzaki embraced the boy pulling him closer.

'This is meant to be special, my Light-chan' he murmured leading him to the table.

Soon, Light became convinced of the speciality of this dinner. The dishes were wonderful and full of healthy vegetables. The boy smiled with joy tasting a bit of every single viand.

But the main dishes couldn't equal with the dessert which was absolutely fantastic.

'From now on, I love chocolate' the teen announced licking his lips over. 'That was so delicious!'

'Does it mean that we will have more sweets at home?' L asked with hope in black eyes.

'That's not what I said' Light smirked raising a brow. 'I can love chocolate but I don't have to eat it' he grinned maliciously. 'But this soufflé was the best dessert I have ever eaten.'

'I'm glad' L smiled and reached for something from the kitchen counter. It was a white envelope. 'I've got something for you, Raito-kun' he said passing it to the boy.

Light took the envelope and revolved it in his fingers.

'You have to open it first' Ryuuzaki chuckled seeing suspiciousness in the boy's eyes.

'I know' the teen snorted and carefully cut up the paper. He took a few sheets out of the envelope and slowly unwrapped them. L was observing how his eyes were steadily becoming bigger and bigger and smiled.

Light was shocked reading the written words over and over again. Could it be true...? He raised his eyes quickly meeting L's smiling face.

'Is it what I think it is...?' He slowly asked. 'Are we really going to the States...?'

Ryuuzaki nodded feeling like his smile was growing wider. He knew that was the best present he could give the boy.

Light stood up at once (hiding carefully the invitations to the envelope beforehand) and came to the detective and gave him a kiss filled with all his gratefulness. L pressed the boy against the counter and grabbed his hips placing him on a top of it without breaking the kiss. Light gasped in surprise but quickly gave in wrapping his legs around L's waist.

'Thank you...' That was all that the boy mumbled before the lust and desire took over his mind switching off his brain entirely. He had no idea how could he be found pinned to the mattress of a huge bed just few seconds later but he didn't care as long as Ryuuzaki was bending over him and caressing his flushed cheeks.

Thanks god that I didn't give him the rest of his present..., L thought seeing gratefulness and love in Light's caramel eyes. But what goes around, comes around and the detective knew that the next day would be perfect for giving such a thing...

'Lawliet...' Light whispered when they pulled away after particularly sweet kiss. 'Please, be gentle today. I've got a tennis match tomorrow. I was dared and you know that I cannot lose...' He moaned feeling L's slight bites on the sensitive skin of his neck. Hearing the boy's words something twitched in the detective and he suddenly backed leaving Light lying on the bed.

'Hey, L, what happened?' The teen asked pulling himself up on elbows. 'Is something wrong...?'

'No...' L couldn't look at the boy having a battle in his mind. 'Recently, I have been wondering about how much pain love-making with me provides you...' He cut off for a second.

'Well, I cannot deny that it hurts at first' Light said carefully. 'But... I am able to take this pain on because in the end it gives me the biggest pleasure I could ever obtain. And as it's clear now, could you come back here? I do not accept being dumped on my own birthday.' The teen started being impatient. 'L, come here, _goddammit!_'

'I've just thought... that maybe we should change places sometime... So you wouldn't suffer that often' L hated saying those words. He hated even the thought of giving up on his dominance. And he was scared of submitting. But for Light he was able to do that.

The teen goggled his eyes staring at Ryuuzaki whose cheeks turned into a shade of plum. Thousands of thoughts were crossing his mind and his heart was racing.

Topping _L_...?

After a few seconds he realized how he should answer and smiled lightly coming to the detective.  
>Ryuuzaki's heart speeded up as he saw Light's smile and his mind was swearing as ever. But the teen did something unexpected - he clambered on L's lap wrapping his limbs around his body and holding him tightly.<p>

'Light...?' The detective gasped in surprise. He felt the boy's mouth near his ear.

'Listen carefully now, Lawliet, because I am going to say it only once' his lips were brushing L's earlobe as the boy was whispering. 'If you had told me that a year ago I would have agreed without any hesitation...' He paused for a moment for placing a butterfly kiss on L's pulsing artery. 'But now... I've actually come to enjoy being a bottom... And I don't want it the other way round. I love the sight of you above me. I love the way you move in and out of my body. I love your possessiveness and dominance over me... And I know that you really aren't willing to give it all away, am I right?' L nodded slowly feeling his eyes widening as he was trying to believe in all the words he'd just heard. Light chuckled and took the detective's face into his hands forcing him to look into his eyes. 'You are my seme and I am your uke. Let's not change a thing in this matter. Don't ever question this subject again...' He leaned down and kissed lightly his stunned lover. 'Hey, Lawliet... Have you finally pulled your ass together or should I remind you how _wanton_ and _needy_ I am right _now_?' The boy purred biting his digit seductively.

There was no need to repeat twice...

...

Light woke up with the well-known pain in the lower parts of his body and winced swearing in thoughts.

'I hate these sexual side effects' he whined massaging his back. L smirked and gave him a chaste kiss on a cheek.

'I've got something for you, Raito-kun...' He purred in his ear. 'Maybe it will help you a bit...'

'What are you talking about?' The boy turned his head to face him frowning. L handed him something. A book. Light took it and unwrapped the paper it was packed in. Then he slowly turned it around and looked down at the title.

_"How To Cope With The Back Pain and Conquer It"_, it said.

The boy was staring at the letters for a while narrowing his eyes and clenching his lips. Out of a blue he jumped up pinning L to the mattress.

'You asshole' he drawled. 'It's not funny!' Then he suddenly mewled grabbing his back and collapsed on the bed again. L bent over him kissing lightly the boy's lips and stroking his cheek.

'You gotta admit that it _is_' he whispered. _'Just a little_.'

The detective ended up being kicked out of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: I don't think Light will make this tennis match ;D<strong>


End file.
